jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Troy
Background 1990 - 2004 Not much is really known about Donna's early life. She was most likely born in Opal City of North Carolina. Who her birth parents are still remain a mystery. When she was nine years old, Donna was trapped in an apartment building fire. Diana happened to already be in the area & because the firefighters could not get to her, she entered the building. After saving her, she realized the girl was lone with no family. She worked tirelessly with social workers but not family or guardians were found. Diana decided that it was her duty to care for the child & took her back with her to Themyscira, though there was some objection by the US government. After explaining the situation to the her mother, Queen Hippolyta felt pity on the girl & declared her an honorary Amazon as well as her adopted daughter. Both Diana & Hippolyta felt that something was special about the girl. To honor her with true Amazonian heritage, Hippolyta had their mages bless her with Amazon powers by the Purple Ray. Since her coming to Themyscira, Donna was trained among the Amazons. She's been there for so long that she considers it to more of her home than Opal City as she doesn't recall much memories there. Donna would remain on the island until right before she turned the age of fourteen. Diana had been in Man's World for some years at this point & expressed a desire to their mother than she wanted Donna to come along with her as her partner. Though Hippolyta was hesitant, Donna was eager to join after hearing Diana's many stories. Once Hippolyta agreed, Donna not only came to Man's World as Wonder Girl but also joined the Titans. Donna wasn't too keen about joining a team but Diana said that this was their compromise as she wanted Donna to have her own group of superheroes to be with. 2004 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Diana Prince: Adopted sister. * [[Anissa Pierce|'Anissa Pierce']]:' Best friend. * [[Cassandra Sandsmark|'Cassandra Sandsmark]]: 'Adopted cousin. Romantic Relationships * 'Jason Todd: They began dating when he was 16 after he joined the Titans. Donna had already been there for a year & even offered to help show him the ropes. They were a cute childish romance as Jason was “nice” to her. After dating for 9 months, Jason was killed by the Joker, just 2 weeks after her 16th birthday. After ending things with Aresia, him & Donna began dating 6 months later at 23. They had reconnected & Donna felt that she had missed so much of his life & filled Jason in on everything. After dating for 3 years, Donna broke up with as she realized Jason could never give his all to her. She was pissed when he began dating Artemis after. Powers & Abilities * Divine Empowerment ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Flight: Donna can only fly for short periods of time. ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Accelerated Healing * Hand to Hand Combat * Diplomacy: Donna is the current UN Ambassador for Themyscira. * Charisma: 'Though Donna doesn't have a Lass of Truth, there's an aura that surrounds her that makes it very hard to lie to her but it's' definitely not impossible. Weaknesses ''Missing data. Ratings * '''Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 3 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia *Donna always has an opinion on something but it usually starts an argument. *The inability to lie to Donna is what got the ball rolling for her & Jason's second break up. *Becoming an UN Ambassador has made Donna more courteous of others but also more paranoid as she's what other leaders are capable of. *Donna & Aresia do not get along with Aresia making her dislike for her very known. They regularly get into arguments that will get physical very fast. *Donna is also jealous of Aresia’s close relationship with Jason. Though that may no longer be the case anymore. *She had a crush on Dick but was too nervous to ask him out. The crush disappeared when Jason joined the team. *She misses crimefighting but believes that they need to battle evil from all angles. *She's always ready to jump back in the game if she's ever needed for a mission. *Though her & Aresia don't get along, she does like Christopher & thinks he's a nice guy. *Troia has a power ranking of 194, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * Donna's origin story is based on Teen Titans #22. * The address is of the home where Donna, Robert Long & Terry Long lived in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Amazons Category:The Team Category:Titans Category:United Nations Category:Royalty Category:Jason Todd's Love Interests Category:Kyle Rayner's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4